


Fun In The City

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writen for the CLFF Fourth Wave. -- Fun in Metropolis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun In The City

**Author's Note:**

> Most Smallville stuff has happened, it is just never mentioned. Also, Pete 

## Fun In The City

by Urban Evil Goddess

[]()

* * *

Title: Fun in the City   
Author: Urban Evil Goddess (aka: Urban) Contact: urban evilgoddess@hotmail.com Fandom: Smallville  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Category: Humor, Romance, Established relationship, very mild alluding to bondage Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: Allusions to the Pilot, but nothing really in the way of spoilers. Part: 1/1  
Archive: CLFF, anyone else, just ask and you shall receive, I'd just like to know where I am  
doesn't know about Clark, but Lex does. Feedback: is appreciated. It tells me whether I should keep on writing, or to just stick to reading...  
Disclaimer: I own them. I also own the moon, the Golden Gate Bridge and the all of the meteor rock in Kansas... in other words; I own nothing but the laptop I write this on.  
Summary: Written for CLFF Fourth Wave. -- Fun in Metropolis. Also shameless use of leather pants. 

Fun in the City

"How the hell did I end up in the back seat... again?!" Clark Kent whined from the back seat of his best friend's blue car. 

"Y'know the rules, man," Pete Ross called over the music playing over his new sound system that he installed with his brothers. "Last one to the car gets the back." 

"Totally unfair to the chronically late." Clark mumbled. Was it his fault that there was a meteor-mutated rat holding his wallet hostage as he tried to leave the house? The thing was the size of a mid-sized dog and glowed green! How could he leave with that thing terrorizing the farm... A change of topic was needed. "So, Chloe. Where are you dragging us this time?" 

"Well there's just one place that I have to go to, I saw it's site on the net and fell in love with a leather skirt that I thought I'd wear when we met Lex tonight. Did I happen to mention that I am really starting to like that guy. I can't believe he agreed to get us into a club tonight! How did you do it?" 

"I just had to ask. Use the old Kent charm." And blow him like there was no tomorrow and play 'Alexander and Hephaestion'. They had sex so many times that if it weren't for the whole alien thing, he would not have been walking right, or sitting at all, the next day. But, heh, what was new? 

"Gotta admit it, Clark. He's not that bad of a guy. His dad's an asshole, but he's so not like him. And the whole club thing... so defiantly winning points." 

"That's what I tried to tell you, Pete." Clark beamed happily in the backseat. It meant a lot to him that his boyfriend was making an effort to get in his friend's hard won good graces. Even is said friend didn't know that Lex was, in fact, his boyfriend. Turning back to Chloe "A leather skirt? Going all out for t'night?" 

"I just saw it and it was a good price, so I thought 'What the hell. Everyone needs something for really partying.' So here we are." She said, waving her hands to indicate the drive. "We have to go to Lex's penthouse before we go to the club, right? Wow! That's gonna be cool staying the night there! I wonder if it's anything like the Castle..." 

"Yeah, I have my stuff for the club there. I sent it with him when he went to his meeting last Monday. Pete, you need a car with a bigger trunk. I knew that between the stuff that Chloe was going to haul and your suitcase, that I'd never get my stuff back there, so Lex took my stuff with him. Actually it's nothing like the Castle. All modern, more Lex than the Castle." 

"You've been there?!" Chloe said, twisting around in her seat. 

"Yeah, a couple of times. He and I were in Metropolis and he had to stop back at the Penthouse to change out of his suit." And the fact that they were there most every weekend to finally get some uninterrupted time to play... 

Placated with the explanation, the blonde turned around and continued to give Pete direction to the store where she wanted to buy her skirt for the night's festivities. 

Zoning out in the back seat, Clark thought of his boyfriend. It was easy enough to get Lex to admit that he reciprocated the 'more than friends' feelings that Clark had, but it had been a bitch to get him to do anything about it. *'Clark, you're 17, you don't know what you want.' 'I'm no good for you.' 'You should try dating someone your own age.'* Blah blah blah. Finally he had to pin Lex to his chair in his at home office and kiss him until he finally relented. Now, six months later, the only regret he had was that it took him two years to get in the relationship with the older man. 

Nobody can say that Clark Kent does anything half assed. He decides he's gay, so the first man he falls for, he gets. And the fact that that man was Lex Luthor, with a reputation that not only preceded him, but turns out was completely right in the bedroom department, just goes to show that, half assed? I think not. 

"Earth to Clark! Come in Clark!" Chloe's voice cut through the haze. "We're here." 

Climbing out of the car, had Chloe and Pete not had his back to him, they would have seen his tanned face visibly pale. They stood outside of _Variable_ , a well-known leather store in Metropolis. Nothing special to the untrained eye, kind of on the pricey side, and nice clothes, but if you knew what to ask for, you got in the back where they kept the good stuff. The stuff that he and Lex had frequently picked up on their trips. They shopped here for the finest leather that Metropolis had, and also for the best leather toys that money could buy. Whips, cuffs, cock rings. You name it. Shit, how was he gonna pull this off?! 

Clark walked cautiously into the shop, hoping against hope that Mike wasn't working. The guy was great, and they had become fast friends, and frequently ran into each other when he and Lex went clubbing together, but he was queerer than a threedollar bill. No such luck. 

"Hey, gorgeous!" He found, after not 20 second in the store, he was being hugged by Mike. He clapped the man on the back as per usual, and welcomed him with a warm smile. 

"Hey Mike. How's business?" 

"Please! You know it's great!" the tall blonde man waved a dismissive hand. Mike was attractive, in that Calvin Klein underwear model sort of way, but he was no Lex. "Now I know you're not supposed to be in here to pick up your order until next week. No matter, I have everything ready right now." He quickly turned on his heel, but stopped short when he felt a hand on his arm. 

"Actually, my friend Chloe saw a skirt on your site that she liked. You mind fixing her up?" He said, turning to his silent friends. Alright Kent, think fast... 

"Guys, this is Mike. He owns this place. Lex brought me in here last week to buy something to club in tonight. Mike, two of my best, Chloe and Pete." 

Mike rose a questioning eyebrow at Clark, who shook his head minutely, before smiling at the two still confused teenagers and shaking both of their hands in turn. "I'll have to have Billy help you two, I have to talk with Mr. Kent here. Don't worry, he's great." Turing once again, he motioned Clark to follow him and Billy to help Chloe and Pete in a single motion. 

Clark nodded a greeting at Billy as he followed Mike to the back rooms. 

"So I take it they don't know about you and Lex?" He asked in his straight to the point, no bull manor. 

"Nope." Clark perched on the edge of the desk in the large office as Mike went and grabbed two bottled waters out of the fridge, and passed one to him. Not the brand that Lex bought, but it was cold and smooth. Twisting off the cap he took a long drink of it. 

"Do they even know you're gay?" 

Clark looked up from under a fringe of bangs. "No." 

"Those poor children." Mike said, shaking his head sadly. 

"Huh?" 

"Well, they must be blind not to see it." He said, unable to hide the smirk, laughing and ducking as Clark picked up a pen off his desk and threw it at him. 

"Well they say ignorance is bliss. Chloe's a reporter in training and if it keeps her off my back, then they won't be finding out any time soon." 

"Yeah, we both know the only person you want on your back is Lex..." once again smirking, this time at the hot blush that highlighted the young man's cheeks. "Okay, business talk now. Do you want to take the collars with you? I have them ready." 

"I guess. We're seeing Lex tonight and I can leave them at the penthouse. Can I see them?" 

"'Course. I'll go grab them." He bustled out of the office and was back in a few seconds. Opening the box he held out the contents to Clark. 

"These are great! Not that I ever doubted you of course." He picked up the first collar, leaving its mate in the box. He knew it was his immediately, fingering the leash hoop with the ornate, yet small, "LL" engraved in the metal. The leather was butter soft and black as night and shining studs every few inches. Reaching for its companion he inspected Lex's collar, seeing the "CK" on his hoop. "You're the best! Thanks." 

"Lex paid for these already, so you can just take them. I'll grab you a bag." 

The two rejoined Chloe and Pete who were just finishing up trying on the different short skirts. 

"That one." Mike said as he walked up. 

"Really? It's not too short?" Chloe said, turning and looking in the mirror, trying to determine the length in the back. 

"Definitely. That's half the charm. It's perfect. Trust me." 

"Alright." She pulled out her credit card. 

"Oh no you don't! This one's on me." Mike shook his head as she tried to pass her card to him. 

"What?! You're kidding!" 

"Please, that skirt was made for you, it would be wrong to take your money for it." 

"Wow! Thanks!" She couldn't stop herself and hugged Mike. 

Rushing into the changing room she emerged a few minutes later in her long skirt and t-shirt that she walked in with. 

Hanging back with Mike, Clark leaned over and said in a hushed tone "You didn't have to do that." 

"Hey, that skirt looked fabulous on her. And I like to support the buying of leather. She's happy. She'll remember where she bought the skirt. She'll tell others of the great service. And more customers will be drawn in." 

Clark laughed and shook his head. "Now I remember why Lex is friends with you. You both have a way of doing something great, and at the same time you help out your business." 

"It's a talent. So are you still going to be in next weekend?" 

"Try and keep me away." Turning to his friends "Ready to go?" 

"Yeah. Whatcha got there, Clark?" Pete asked, nodding to the too-small-to-be-clothes bag in his hand. 

"Oh... uh... just something Lex ordered. He was supposed to pick it up next week... but since we're seeing him, I thought I'd take it too him now." 

"Cool. What is it?" 

"No clue." He lied. 

"Well open it up and lets have a look." Pete reached for the bag. 

Moving the package out of his friend's grasp. "Oh, no. This is Lex's stuff. And I doubt that you would want him pawing through your stuff without you knowing." 

"Fine, fine." He conceded. 

"We have to get going if we're going to get to Lex's by 7." Chloe piped up, taking her bag from Billy. 

"Right." Clark turned to Mike once again. "Say hi to Chad for me." He found himself again with an arm full of model. 

"Will do, Clarkbar. And the same goes to Lex. Don't be a stranger." 

"Wouldn't think of it. Later." We untangled himself from the man and waved at Billy as the three of them left. 

"Okay. So that guy was very gay and you know him how exactly?" Chloe asked once they were back in the confines of the moving car, almost to the LuthorCorp buildings, with no means of escape. 

"Mike's a friend of Lex's that I've met a few times. Lex bought me some stuff to go clubbing from _Variable_ last week, I told you that. And yes, he is gay. And guess what," Clark said, leaning in closer to the front seat and whispering "so is his boyfriend. Turn right here, Pete. Pull into the parking garage." 

Once the car was parked in a spot especially reserved for the little blue car, the group of teenagers piled out into the underground garage. The luggage was hauled out of the small trunk and, ever the gentleman, Clark offered to carry one of Chloe's two bags, while only muttering once about the fact that they were only staying one night. 

Walking to the private elevator, Clark stopped and laughed quietly as Chloe repeatedly pressed the button to open the elevator. Pulling a key card out of his pocket he leaned over her shoulder. 

"This might help." He said, swiping the card through a slot beside the shiny doors. 

"He gave you a key?!" was Chloe's shocked surprise. 

If Clark had to think up any more quick excuses his head was going to explode. "Well how else were we supposed to get up there?" He gave her a light shove when the doors finished opening. Once in he pushed the button to close the doors the elevator started to rise. 

"Okay. This is pretty cool." Pete commented as the elevator rose out of the ground and the glass outer wall showed the wonders of Metropolis as they rose to the penthouse suite. 

The elevator slowed to a stop and Clark swept the key card through another slot and a panel slid open. Punching in the 6-digit code with practiced ease, the doors slid open into a short hallway. Luggage in tow, they traversed the hallway and came to a large elaborate oak door. Clark put the card away and shook his head as Chloe went to knock. 

"No need." He pulled out the key ring that held not only the keys to his truck that resided in the Castle garage, but also to the penthouse. Of course he wasn't about to tell his friends that they were his own personal set. That wouldn't have gone over well. He slid the key into the lock and turned it, hearing the bolt slide back. 

"Wow." Pete stared slack jawed at the lavish apartment. Clark was right, it was more Lex than the castle. The place was very modern, with all the newest gadgets, but had an old edge to it. 

"I see that 'wow' and raise you a 'holy shit!'." 

"Yeah the place is great. I'm sure Lex will give the tour later, but," He pointed down a hallway. "there's two rooms down that way, they're basically the same, so you just have to choose which one you want. I'm down the other hall, and so will Lex. I'm just gonna go hunt him down while you choose. And you may as well get changed now." 

"Sounds good, man. C'mon C'lo!" Pete's free hand grabbed Chloe and he pulled her towards their rooms for the night. 

A quick scan with X-Ray vision showed Lex in his room. Napping. Clark grinned as he padded down the hall to his lover's door. 

Silently he slid into the room, locking the door behind him. After setting the package containing the collars on the dresser he crossed over the bed. Crawling up from the foot he straddled Lex's hips and just looked. He must have been wiped to still be asleep. His right arm lay limp at his side while his left was curled under his head, which was rolled to the side, showcasing the lovely expanse of pale neck. 

Clark leaned down and, with the gentlest of touches began kissing and nipping at the silky skin. Not enough to mark, he never did it in places that were visible. He felt his love begin to stir. 

"Mmmmm." A hum came from his groggy boyfriend. "Hey." A grin played on the corner of the mouth that just begged to be kissed. All pink and perfect with the wonderful scar that bisected it and felt wonderful while sliding over his cock. 

"Hey, babe." And who was he to resist the begging, even if it was silent. Clark brought his face to Lex's and brushed his lips chastely over his. 

"What are you doing here so early? You aren't due for..." Lex looked up at the clock and sighed "now. Guess I over slept." 

"Long day?" He relaxed in comfortable companionship and slid down to lie at Lex's side, one hand supporting his head while the other traced light shapes on Lex's shirt covered stomach. 

"Yeah. But..." he moved and was straddling Clark in an instant, and leered down at him "I'm feeling much better now." He swooped in and took his lover's mouth, plunging his tongue in and taking control over the kiss. He only pulled back when oxygen became a necessity. Panting, they took each other in. "God, I missed you." An admission he's never felt the need to make to anyone before Clark. 

"Me, too." Clark said, letting his arms, which had somehow found themselves wound around Lex's neck, fall to his side. "But Chloe and Pete are just getting ready to go out for dinner. And we should be doing the same." He gave a sigh and lifted Lex to deposit him next to him. Rolling off the bed he got up and began to cross the room, stripping off his long sleeved green t-shirt as he went. Lex propped his head on his hand and watched as bronzed skin was exposed to him. It took him a couple of months, but Clark was finally comfortable enough with his body to walk around at least their room naked. 

Entering the massive walk-in closet where his supply of clubbing clothes, that Lex had insisted he buy for him, were located, Clark raised is voice a little to be heard in the bedroom. 

"You'll never guess what happened today." 

"Hmm?" 

"Chloe saw a web site and found a skirt she wanted to buy for tonight, and the store was in Metropolis. She decides to leave a little early so we can stop there and buy it. All fine and good. No problem. We pull up, and guess what store it is," he stepped out of the closet with his skin tight black leather pants unbuttoned, showing the fact that he intended not to wear underwear that night, and carrying two shirts, one red, the other blue, both sheer with a metallic glint and made of a skin tight LexCorp special material that was made to form to every curve. He holds both up. " _Variable_." 

"Blue. What happened?" 

Walking back into the closet to hang up the second top he replied "Well of course Mike, who says hi, by the way, was working and almost outted us, but I managed to get him away before he said anything really damaging. Oh!" he stepped out of the closet, sporting the blue top and doing up his pants. He walked over to the dresser and opened the bag taking out the box. "They finished our collars." He opened the box and handed them to Lex. 

Lex sat up Indian style and perused the contents. "Excellent. They weren't supposed to be done until next week. Mike always did like to have my stuff done just in case." He picked up the soft leather and examined them. "Mmmmmm. These are nice... Hey, Clark?" 

"Yeah?" he called from the bathroom, where he had meandered while Lex did his inspection. Running product through his hair he brought out the natural curls that he usually straightened. But, Lex liked the curls, so... curls it was. His boyfriend said they made him look 'goddamned fuckable'. 

"Would you to wear yours tonight? For me? At the club? I couldn't wear mine, but I do have the cuff you gave me." 

"You really want to do that? Wear them in front of Chloe and Pete?" he poked his head out of the washroom, eyes sparkling with mischief. 

Knowing that Clark was alright with the idea of wearing it, he continued. "Oh yeah. I want you to wear something that tells everyone that you are mine. And I'm always proud to show the off I'm taken. The engraving is small enough that they wouldn't see it, but we'd know it was there. On us. All the time." He slid off the bed and stalked over to Clark, wrapping his arms around his taller boyfriend's neck. 

"Well then. When you put it that way..." He leaned down and kissed Lex. Running his hands down Lex's back he paused there for a moment to caress the soft skin beneath the top before letting them continue their trek to the firm globes of his ass. While cupping his rear, Clark proceeded to taste every bit that his lover had to offer. Turns out Lex had eaten a mint of some sort before bed. He swept his tongue in a familiar fashion, over the teeth, before sucking the dexterous appendage into his own mouth. Drawing Lex closer by his unyielding hold on his posterior, Clark ground his half hard cock into Lex's abdomen, enticing a quiet moan of approval from the smaller man. They nearly forgot about the other people accommodating the suite, until they heard the rapping at the door. 

"Hey!" Chloe's voice carried through the door, to the two men wrapped together. "Anyone in there?" 

"Yeah, we're in here, Chloe... Lex is just showing me how to get into this stupid stuff." He lied. He'd been dressing in the leather ever since they started clubbing together, about a month into the relationship. Granted, it was tame compared to Lex's old clubbing habits, but they just did it to be able to go out together and be alone. Even in the masses they were able to be alone in a way they couldn't be in Smallville. 

Lex leaned up and kissed his lover's earlobe. "I was actually more interested in getting you out of this 'stuff'." He whispered, and with a final kiss to his neck, disengaged himself to go to the closet and get his clothes for the evening. 

"What's the problem, Clark? Can't dress yourself?" Chloe mocked though the door. 

"Bite me, C'lo! We'll be right out." 

"Alright, we'll be in the living room." 

"'Kay." 

Clark went over to the closet and leaned on the door to watch his lover dress. He watched as Lex slid into an equally tight pair of leather pants, then went and pulled down a deep purple silk shirt. 

After buttoning the shirt, Lex walked over to another part of the closet and looks over his large assortment of shoes and boots, and a smaller assortment in a larger size, which belonged to Clark. He felt his boyfriend come up behind him and put his hands around his hips. 

He leaned his head back to look at Clark. "What are you wearing?" 

Looking over the selection for a second he answered, "The black buckle boots, I think. You?" 

"I don't know. Where are we going?" 

"What does where we're going have to do with it?" he asked, grinning and tilting his head to kiss Lex, who was still looking at him. 

Breaking away, Lex replied, "It has everything to do with it. We could be going to a club to dance, so I'd go with something like you and go with boots that are comfortable. But if we're going to go to hang out, or to just go to a back room and fuck..." he grinned at Clark's blush "then I can go for all style, cause I won't be on my feet all night." 

"Well we're letting Chloe pick the place, so just be safe and go with the comfortable boots." 

"Sounds like a plan." Reluctantly moving out of Clark's arms he bent over to pick up the boots he wanted. Clark, in the mean time, stood back and watched his ass move and flex within the expensive leather with a silly grin on his face. Pounding on the bedroom door once again disturbed him. 

"C'mon guys! If you want to eat before, we have to leave soon!" 

Clark walked back into the room and yelled back. "Alright, Chloe! One sec!" 

He heard her storm off. 

Lex walked over to the bedside table and opened the top drawer, pulling out his cuff and attaching it single handedly to his wrist as Clark watched. Going to the head of the bed he picked up the identical collars and found the one with the 'LL' engraving and motioned Clark closer. As soon as he was in front of Lex, Clark turned and dropped to his knees. Tilting his head forward baring the back of his neck to his lover. 

Lex ran his fingers once over the spread of flesh before sliding the collar around the front and slowly clasping it in the back, letting his fingers linger between the cool metal of the clasp and the heated skin before pulling away. 

He walked around the young man and, with a finger under his chin, raised Clark's face so that blue-green stared into blue-grey. 

"Beautiful." He murmured, running a finger over the full lips, and sighing as Clark briefly sucked it into his mouth. "C'mon sexy, before the blonde gets tired of waiting, picks the lock and finds you on your knees. As wonderful position as it is, I think it may raise more than a few questions." He offered his hand. 

Taking it, Clark rose. "Yeah. Lets go." With a last kiss, he unlocked the door and exited. 

Upon entering the living room the two let go of each other's hand after a brief, final squeeze and found the two other teens relaxing. Pete lounged on the leather furniture in a pair of tight deep blue jeans and a form fitting black t-shirt. He stared at the television, which was at the moment blaring music videos. 

Chloe on the other hand had on her newest acquisition with a tight corset-like top that laced up the back. She stood looking out the window at the dusk Metropolis skyline. Seeing the two moving figures in the reflection caused by the glass, she began to turn around. 

"About damn ti--ime." Her breath caught at the vision of the two leather-clad men in front of her. "Damn, guys! You look great! You should let Lex dress you more often, Clark! Shit! Is that a collar!?" 

The exclamation caught the attention of Pete, ripping him away from the screen where so blonde pop princess was gyrating to a provocatively worded song. 

"Clark, man! You don't clean up too bad." 

Blushing and ducking his head, Clark mumbled a thanks to the two of them. 

"Chloe," Lex interjected, taking the attention off of his flushed boyfriend, as he walked over to the fridge and got two bottles of water, passing one to Clark. "I was told that you were choosing the club du jour. What's it going to be?" 

"Well," she began hesitantly. "I was thinking Inertia." 

Which caused both Lex and Clark to choke on the water that they both happened to take drinks of. It also drew a blank look from Pete. 

Amidst a coughing fit Clark managed, "What?! _cough_ You know _hack_ what kind of place that is?" 

"What kind of place is it?" asked a confused Pete. 

Having recovered more gracefully from the shock, Lex rubbed Clark on the back, answered for her. "It's a gay bar." 

Not only was it a gay bar. It was _the_ gay bar in Metropolis. The place to see and be seen. It was also the bar that Lex and Clark typically frequented, and because of that, were both quite well known there. 

"WHAT?!" screeched the young black teen. "No way am I going to a gay bar!" 

"C'mon guys! I mean we already know that Lex is bi. So it won't be so strange going in. Besides, I just want to go want to go dance with you guys, not have to fend of drunks all night, and Pete, plenty of straight girls go to gay bars with their gay friends." She linked her arm through his. "If it make you feel any better you can be my date for the night." 

"Sure." He mumbled. "You don't want to get hit on my drunk guys, so you make us have to put up with it... fine. If I have you with me." 

"What about us?" came a whine from the collar clad boy. "I so don't want to be hit on all night." 

"Well I suppose that can be fixed." Lex slid an arm around his boyfriend's waist. "I'm sure that we could fend off intended suitors for each other. What do you say, Clark? Wanna be my date for the evening?" 

"Well I don't know..." he pretended to give it thought as he slung his arm around Lex's shoulders. "What are your intentions for the evening." 

"The usual. Dinner and dancing." 

"Oooh. Wild! Who knows, play your card right you might even get lucky!" he laughed, followed by giggles from Chloe, and more laughter from Pete and Lex. Lex and Clark were laughing, however, not because of the absurdity of the statement, but because the other two teens thought it was hilarious. Clark already knew that Lex was 'getting lucky' tonight, and, quite frankly, so did Lex. "Alright. We're in. _Inertia_ it is." 

"Thank you! You guys are the best." A gleeful Chloe gushed. 

And a mumbled "And don't you forget it." came from Pete. 

"Let's get out of here! I'm starved. Where are we going to eat?" asked Clark, knowing full well where they were going. There was a restaurant near the condo that a lot of clubbers hit before making the rounds, so the scant or provocative clothing typically worn to the clubs would not look so out of place in the restaurant. He detangled himself from Lex, but not before running his hand discreetly down his back and over the arm that was previously around his waist. 

" _The Garden_. It's a short walk from here. I figure we'll eat there, but to get to _Inertia_ , we'll need a driver, so when we're done I'll call George to bring around the limo to take us to and from." Lex answered, going to the door and grabbing his key card and keys and slipping them into a well-hidden pocket in his pants. "So if your all ready to go...?" he motioned toward the door. 

"Yeah. I'm good." Chloe said from her hold she still had on Pete's arm, like he might run away. "Guys?" 

The agreement from the two young men preceded the four of them exiting the apartment. 

* * *

Lunch went off without any further confrontation. Food was eaten, jokes were had, Lex and Clark played footsie under the table while keeping an outward image of 'just friends'. Same ole same ole. 

After calling the limo to pick up the group, Lex slid the slim phone back into his pants, leaving Chloe to wonder where the hell it got tucked away in the vacuumed on pants. 

"Alright. The driver will be 'round in about 5 minutes. You sure you still want to go to _Inertia_ , Chloe? I do know some more conventional clubs..." 

"No! I really want to go!" Chloe emphatically proclaimed. 

"Alright," Lex shrugged his reply as a long black limo rolled to the curb in front of them. The driver emerged from the front seat and rounded the car to open it up for the four. "Everyone in." 

"Sweet ride!" Pete gawked at the large car as Chloe slid into it, carefully keeping her rear covered to avoid flashing her escorts for the evening. He followed her in. Followed by Clark, as Lex watched the leather clad ass disappear into the interior. Finally, the door shut as Lex was securely inside. 

Settling into the soft leather, Lex reached for the little fridge that was discreetly hidden in a side panel. 

"Water?" He asked, holding up a blue bottle. He had agreed to two drinks each, but not knowing the alcohol limits of Chloe and Pete, he intended to get some water into their systems. He knew he didn't have to worry about Clark. His boyfriend's metabolism kept him from getting drunk. 

"Sure." Came three replies at once, and he handed out the liquid. 

"We should be there in about 10 minutes if traffic's good." 

Smalltalk ensued. Grades, classes, teachers and graduation were discussed until they rolled to a stop in front of the club. 

Music pounded from inside the walls and a line went around the block as a large bouncer, Kevin, who knew the boys well, stood guard and let the people he deemed worthy into the well known club. 

Exiting the car, Pete latched onto Chloe, trying to project to the world that he was not, repeat, NOT, interested in men. 

Clark on the other hand, wound his arm around Lex's shoulders. 

"M'kay. I think we're ready." He beamed as Lex set his arm around his waist. 

"Oh, man!" Chloe whimpered, looking at the line. "It's gonna take forever to get in!" 

"You forget who you're with." Clark said as Lex led them straight to the front door. He knew that he was the only one that caught the discreet headshake to the bouncer, telling him that, 'no, Kev, you don't know Clark.'. 

"Lex, good to see ya, man. Long time no see!" He knew his part, and played it well. He shook Lex's hand and accepted the two hundred dollar billed as Lex passed them off. "Go on in!" He pulled the door open for the four. 

"Hey, Kev." He nodded his thanks as he walked into the pulsing music. Lights flashed over to the beat of the dance beat, and bodies writhed and moved to together. A sea of fine clothing hanging off fine men, and a few women. It was a gay bar, but it was still one of the best clubs in Metropolis, drawing Hets to go with their gay friends to enjoy a night out. 

After the drinks ordered, and received, Lex led them to an empty table. The high stools with trendy legs that looked like they shouldn't support the seat, let alone a human, were surprisingly comfortable as they sat. Chloe and Pete on one side of the table, while Clark and Lex took the other. 

"Well?" Lex asked Chloe, waving his hand smoothly. "This to your liking?" 

"Totally!" she turned to Pete. "After I finish this drink we are so dancing!" 

"Now there's something I can handle." Pete's fingers were drumming out the beat of the music on the table as he took a drink of his beer. 

Two different conversations were being held on each side of the table before a large man siding up to the table interrupted them. He smirked as he yelled to be heard. 

"Alex. Come dance." A command not a question. The noticeable way Lex tightened up and his face hardened told those at the table that the invitation was unwanted. 

"Actually, Joseph, I'm here with someone." Came the clam, icy reply. 

Looking past Lex to Clark, who had slid closer to Lex at the phrase, he took in the body with obvious pleasure. 

"He's pretty, Lexy. Maybe if you ask nicely, I might let him join us." 

"Sorry, Joe," Clark spoke for the first time to the intruder, the name spat. Forgetting his friends, who were watching the exchange, he swung his legs around on the stool and pressed close to Lex, a leg on each side. Winding his left arm around his waist, while the right one went across his shoulder and across his chest to rest just under his left pec, he set his head on Lex's left shoulder. He looked the man square in the eye. "We're exclusive." Obvious warning in his voice as Lex relaxed against his broad chest. 

"Lex Luthor? Exclusive? Not a possibility. Now, boy, I suggest you back off." 

That was a wrong move. Clark reluctantly unwrapped himself, and slid gracefully off the stool and stood, straightening his back and squaring his shoulders, giving himself 3 or 4 inches on the other standing man. 

He was being watched by Chloe and Pete as they gaped after seeing Clark hanging on Lex and now looking like he was going to fight for him. 

_Whoa. That's not the Clark I know_. Chloe thought, glancing over at Pete, who just took her hand and squeezed it. 

"Now, I don't want trouble." Clark's voice was low and dangerous. "So I suggest you go off and bother someone else. Lex is mine." Possession flared in his eyes. He turned and took Lex's hand. "C'mon." He tugged on him towards the dance floor. 

Lex smirked as Clark had risen and the look got more feral as his lover declared to whom he belonged to. When his hand was wrapped in a larger one he slid off the stool and followed his partner onto the dance floor, the throngs of people parting like the Red sea. 

"What the hell was that?!" Chloe yelled at Pete while staring at the departing backs. They didn't notice a pissed of Joseph storming away from the table and out of the club. 

* * *

Once a desirable spot was found, Lex stopped abruptly and pulled Clark 180 and up against his body. They wound around each other as they moved together with ease. Protective hands took Lex's ass and ground him into Clark. Both were rock hard and straining against the confining leather of their pants. 

"You realize something, don't you?" Lex spoke directly into Clarks ear. He licked the lobe and pulled back. At Clark's questioning look he leaned back in. "You just did all that in front of Mr. Ross and Mrs. Sullivan." He grabbed Clark's hips and pulled Clark against him, rocking his hips as he did it, causing Clark to throw his head back and moan deeply in both embarrassment and arousal. "Do you now how much that turns me on?" 

Dilated pupils nearly covered the sapphire of Clark's aroused eyes as he looked at Lex. He wound a hand between them and palmed Lex's cock through his pants. 

"Back room. Now." He gave a sharp squeeze before releasing him and spinning Lex around, allowing him to lead him to a darkened part of the club that led to the back, a 'Members Only' area. Of course, Lex was a member. 

Ignoring the men that lined the walls, some fucking, some sucking, some doing substances that Clark just didn't think about, the young men found a rather large room that had yet to be rented. Most just fucked out in the hall, enjoying putting on a show. But there were quite a few rooms that could be rented, with beds and other amenities, that were comfortable and spotless, the club saw that they were cleaned after every use. 

Clark had his kinks, however public sex was not one of them, but a the moment, if they hadn't found a room, he would have fucked Lex raw against a wall in front of everyone. 

The door was kicked shut as Clark immediately started pulling at Lex's clothes. The shirt was the first item lost from Lex as the buttons were forgotten and the shirt was hastily pulled over his head and dropped to the hardwood floor. Mouths bound together, tongues sliding against one another, fighting for dominance. It was wet, messy and just what they both needed. A week apart was entirely too long, and after the little show that Clark had put on, both were ready to blow. Clark pulled back and shoved Lex onto the waiting bed. 

Clark attached himself to a nipple and sucked sharply, causing Lex to moan and writhe against him. Pawing at the button of Lex's pants, Clark deftly undid the clasp and zipper, before tugging them down and, after a brief delay to take off the boots, off the long legs of his boyfriend. All the while moving from one nipple to the other, then latching onto his collarbone, sucking until just before a mark formed and moving to another point. 

"Clark, baby, I think you're wearing too many clothes." Lex panted, gripping the tight t-shirt and pulling it over Clark's head, mussing his hair more. Clark stood for barely a moment and speeded his clothes off. Only practice and a little restraint kept him from tearing the pants and boots as they flew off him, leaving both of them naked save for the cuff and the collar. A second later he was pinning Lex to the mattress, fucking the willing mouth beneath him with his tongue. He pulled back drawing in deep breaths, while kiss swollen lips asked, "Who do you belong to? Say it." 

"You, Clark! Only you!" Lex loved when Clark got like this. The possessive actions made him realize that he was wanted, and that nobody would change that. When his ugly past reared it's head, he worried that Clark would get fed up with the shit and leave him. But there were time like this, when the alien within Clark screamed within him to claim what was his, which he felt truly possessed. Sure, there were the sweet love making that were so affectionate that he felt like holding Clark forever, just because he could, but there were times when a good fucking was needed, and, damnit, this as one of them. 

Clark reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the new bottle of lube that was set on top, leaving the box of condoms, a couple of the 'amenities' provided by the club. He knew that he couldn't get sick, and Lex wasn't able to get sick due to the meteor shower (finally, a good mutation!), so they decided to forgo condoms. He set the lube beside them as he moved down Lex's body. Spreading Lex's legs he situated himself between them. 

Placing his hands on Lex's hips and holding him tight to the bed, he held him as he took Lex's weeping hard length into his mouth and down his throat in one swift movement. He let his throat contract around the sensitive head as his tongue massaged the shaft, while his nose breathed in the Lex-scent from the lightly haired base. 

Lex had told him when he asked about the hair, assuming, like most, that he was completely hairless, that the only part of his body that had no hair was his head, because that was the only area that had taken the radiation from the shower straight on. He had eyelashes and eyebrows because he had thrown his arm over his eyes to shield them from the dust. However, because of the radiation, his body had trouble growing hair, but it was there. The thought that he knew when few did, and nobody else ever would, caused Clark to shudder around the cock in his throat. 

He pulled back, and went down again, not so deep this time, sucking lightly on the shaft and head, in a manner that he knew that his boyfriend liked. The mewling from above him was confirmation that this was no different. A look up while at the top of the dick and the sight caused him to groan. 

Lex's head was being thrown back and forth on the pillow supporting his head. Lips parted, a pink tongue slid out to moisten them briefly, and another moan erupted deep within his chest as his hands gripped and loosened on the blanket beneath him. 

Clark took one hand off of Lex's him and brought it to the tight sack beneath him, lightly rolling it in his palm, slowing him head, causing Lex to stop and look at him. 

"Please, Clark... Baby, let me cum! Please... gotta cum." 

Upon hearing the begging moan, he grinned around the head and dropped abruptly, once again taking Lex deep in his throat while squeezing gently on the balls in his hands. 

Lex exploded into Clark's awaiting mouth, screaming Clark's name as the rapture of orgasm flew through his body. Clark pulled back to catch the liquid in his mouth before swallowing every drop. He continued sucking until he had gotten every drop from his lover. 

He let the limp shaft slide from his mouth and, after a kiss to the head, moved back up Lex's body to take his mouth in a deep kiss, allowing the mixed flavor of saliva and cum to flow into the welcoming cavern. 

When he felt his lover start to get his mind back, and some strength return to the body beneath him, he pulled back and mumbled into Lex's lips. 

"Roll over. On your knees." 

Moving immediately, Lex, rolled onto his stomach and after pooling his strength, brought his knees up under him, presenting his ass to his love. 

Clark ran his hand down his back along the spine and didn't stop when he reached the base, petting the cleft that ran along the ass. 

Taking one last look at Lex, bent over with his head resting on his arms and ass high in the air, Clark leaned over and starting at just behind the balls, licked a stripe all the way up the back and over the tiny puckered hole that quivered when it was touched. 

Spreading the cheeks around the hole, he leaned in and breathed the musky scent that was pure Lex. He kissed the hole before running his tongue once again over it, this time pausing and massaging his tongue over the hole to the muscle that was relaxed with familiarity and orgasm. Clark worked his tongue into the crevice and his mouth exploded with a dark, basic flavour. He fucked the hole with his nimble muscle, once and a while pulling back to run his teeth over the rim, as he reached to the side and felt for the little tube. Upon finding it, he opened the protective wrapping and snapped the lid open, squeezing a dollop onto his fingers and rubbing his palm with those fingers to coat the hand and warm the lube while at the same time keeping his other hand dry. 

He pulled back, causing Lex to whimper momentarily at the loss, until a finger slid into the tight muscle, causing said whimper to change into a moan of pleasure. 

"That's it. Relax. Almost ready for me." Clark whispered while watching first one digit then two disappear within the beautiful man. He scissored his fingers, stretching the hole rotating them in preparation. With the addition of another, he took his three fingers and searched momentarily before finding the hard protrusion within his love and rubbed over it. 

The fingers rubbing the prostate cause Lex to surge and gasp. He was hard once again, it was too soon, but he was hard. His sensitized cock leaking precum constantly. 

"FUCK! Please... now... ready... now! Fuck me!" 

Clark pulled back and slicked his uncut cock with the hand that was just in Lex before lining himself up with the stretched opening. 

Breathing deep, he began to enter. As velvet heat began to engulf him, he let out a long moan. He pushed all the way in in one long thrust, balls resting along the curve of Lex's ass. After giving his lover a short moment to adjust to his size, he began to fuck him in earnest. The pounding rhythm of the club outside the wall coincided with the thrusts into the sheath. 

The room was filled with various noises, the music from the club, the slap of skin on skin, the non-verbal rambling from Lex, and the moans from Clark. 

"Baby... so tight... always so goddamned tight!... Cum for me. Please Lex!... Cum with me!" 

He reached around with his still slicked hand and gripped Lex's cock, jacking it roughly. The perfect combination as he moved Lex's hips so that every time he entered, he jarred his love's sensitive gland. 

And after one... two... three... more strokes Clark felt the casing around his cock shudder and tighten as cum flowed over his hand as Lex once again yelled his climax, causing Clark to follow Lex over the edge. Clark filled Lex with his seed, pushing into him a few more times before carefully falling half on Lex, and half on the bed. 

Lex rolled his head to the other side, letting him look at a sated Clark. Curls of hair in disarray, eyes closed, and very red, swollen lips curved in a satisfied grin. In other words he looked thoroughly fucked. 

"Mmmmmmm. That was good." He mumbled, running his fingers though the silky locks. 

One eye slit open as the grin spread. 

"Oh yeah. Love you." 

"Love you, too, Clark." He leaned over and kissed Clark softly, passion spent for the moment, now giving way to pure affection and adoration. "We should probably get out there before we are truly missed." He began to sit up and, after grabbing some tissues to clean himself and Clark of the remains of their fuck, tugged at the clothes surrounding him before crawling to his knees and looking for his pants. 

Clark watched as the beautiful skin was once again covered, and gave into temptation as Lex kneeled in front of him. He leaned forward and swatted the bare ass, causing Lex to yelp and turn a mock glare at him. Clark just grinned crookedly and began the search for his own clothes. 

The dressing process was done fairly quickly with as minimal groping as possible, due to Lex's insistence of finding Chloe and Pete, and making sure they were not getting themselves booted from the club. 

Leaving hand in hand they re-entered the main floor of the club, heading for the table, only to find it deserted. Nobody would dare take a Luthor's table. Scanning the dance floor, Clark spotted the two on the periphery of the crowded area, dancing together... very closely... 

_Good for them_. Clark thought to himself. 

He caught Chloe's eye and, letting go of Lex's hand, waved at her. She tapped Pete on his shoulder and together they made their way back the table. 

"You guys didn't have to stop, I just finally found you and thought I'd give a wave." 

"Where have you guys been?" Chloe asked when they got to the table. 

"Oh, you know, dancing. We couldn't find you to dance with and this is a gay bar, so when in Rome..." Clark shrugged. "You guys can go back and dance." 

"Actually, we were just talking and we're both beat." She turned to Lex. "If you wouldn't mind rolling the second drink to another night, Pete and I would kinda like to head back. I guess the drive really wore us down." She looked sheepishly. "But only if you two want to go..." 

Lex stepped up behind Clark, placing a discrete hand on the small of his back. Clark leaned into the touch, saying, "Yeah, C'lo. It's no problem at all. I know what you mean about being worn from the... drive." 

"It's decided then. Lets head out." Lex began to lead the way to the door and out of the smoky club. In the fresh air he once again pulled his cell out and called George to bring the car around. 

The car was nearly silent during the ride back to the penthouse. However both Lex and Clark both noticed how closely that Pete and Chloe were sitting to one another. Lex looked at Clark and raised an eyebrow in question. Clark simply gave a quirk of a smile and a small nod. 

* * *

Back at the penthouse, Pete and Chloe hastily headed off towards their bedrooms. 

Lex turned to his boyfriend. 

"You know their going to..." 

"Uh huh." *^grin^* 

"And you're okay with that?" he asked cautiously. 

"Yeah." Clark said easily. "They'll be good for each other." 

"Alright. Well at least we know that they won't be bothering us..." Lex drawled, hooking a finger in the top of Clark's pants and pulling their bodies flush. 

Clark grinned as he looped his arms around Lex's neck and leaned in for a kiss. 

"Lets go to bed." He murmured against the warm, soft lips, nipping at the scar. 

"Shower first. Get the smell off of us. I think that the smell of the club was the only thing covering the smell of sex in the limo." 

"Yeah." Clark said, sniffing at his clothes and frowning. "Shower is defiantly a good idea." He took his arms around Lex's neck and reached down, linking their fingers together, walking backwards toward their room. 

Languished stripping, a careful removing of leather bindings, and a quick shower together ensued. Washing each other with the expensive soap that Lex owned, and Clark washing his hair with the shampoo kept at the penthouse. 

Toweling off, also done together, was done in companionable silence. Soft towels running over each other's body with stolen kisses and touches to familiar forms. 

Crawling into bed, the men took up a familiar position, Clark automatically crawling in front Lex and wrapping his arm around the narrow waist. He really should have Lex over for supper so that mom could put some meat on his bones. Twining their legs together, he heaved a happy sigh. 

Facing Clark, Lex tucked his head under Clark's chin and rested it on his shoulder as Clark pulled the warm comforter over their tangled bodies. He momentarily lifted his head and, guiding Clark's face with a finger, brought their mouths together for a kiss. 

"G'night, my angel. I love you." 

Clark grinned at the name, his boyfriend may seem like a bastard to most, but he knew he had a creamy marshmallow center. What would the LexCorp business partners think if they ever found out the big bad CEO was a cuddler? 

"Night, Lex. I love you, too." 

Lex replaced himself under Clark's chin, and, in moments, was in a comfortable sleep. He always slept best when wrapped in a Clark blanket. 

* * *

Morning found Clark the recipient of a warm mouth sucking and nipping of his neck. 

"Mmmmmm... Lex..." came the happy reply. 

"You were expecting someone else?" came warmly from the body that was lying between his legs and up over his body. 

"Yeah, because there's someone else I'd rather wake up with." He replied as sarcastically as his sleep-drugged mind would allow. 

Lex went back to his previous work on Clark's neck. As his mouth worked there, he rolled his hips, bringing the two hard cocks to Clark's attention. The friction between the two caused both to moan. 

Lex reached to the side to the lube that he had already gotten out, and slicked up his fingers, wasting no time as he circled the sleep loosened ring of muscle of Clark's anus and slid in. 

Clark let his legs fall open to allow his love better access to his body. 

Lex worked quickly, knowing that he didn't have to prepare Clark as much as he did, due to his alien heritage, but he enjoyed this part of the lovemaking. Watching the emotions roll across his boyfriend's waking face as he was drawn out of sleep. 

Lex slicked himself up quickly, and moved Clark's legs so that they were no longer spread wide open, but rather around his waist. He met Clark's eyes, and stared into them, the two sets of different blue locked as Lex began to work his way inside with one long stroke. They both let out the breath that they didn't even know they were holding when Lex finally finished and he was resting within him. 

He leaned down and sweetly kissed the man under him before drawing most of the way out, despite the clamping of the muscle around his cock attempting to hold him deep. Lex moved back into Clark once again, making love to him in direct contrast to the swift fucking at the club the night before. 

Leaning up enough to give just enough room to slide a hand between them and grasp the rock hard cock that had been sliding between the two stomachs, painting them with precum. 

Beginning to speed up his movements, Lex stroked Clark, inside and out. Leaning back down, he whispered in Clark's ear. 

"C'mon, baby... so close... love you... cum with me... please... my Clark... my Love... Please!" 

The movements sped up and the slap of skin on skin filled the room along with the harsh breathing and quiet moans of the lovers. 

Clark didn't say a word. Lex had learned early on that Clark only talked when he was inside, but never when Lex was inside him. The most noise that the boy made were usually a few moans and soft gasps as Lex's large cock slid within him. He did, however, bring his hands to Lex's biceps and squeeze almost too hard, signaling the impending approach of his climax. 

Reading Clark, Lex took the foreskin of his love's cock and twisted a bit, rewarded with Clark's cum showering his hand and chest and the tightening of the passage around him. He felt his balls draw up close and his spine melt, intending to leave via his cock. And it did. 

He came, filling Clark with his heat. Falling forward, allowing his boyfriend to take his weight easily, he breathed deeply the smell of the two of them together. Grinning happily, he raised his head and once again kissed the man beneath him. 

"Morning." 

"Morning." Clark stretched, even with Lex lying on top of him. "I could really get used to waking up like that." 

"Yeah, me too..." he leaned back and leaning on his elbows, which were on either side of Clark's head, he looked down at his love. "What do you think of a shower, and then we go make breakfast for everyone? There's no servants here today, so it's up to us to fend for ourselves. I know you don't like being waited on." 

"I just thought it was pointless to drag everyone from Smallville to Metropolis for one night when we're in the house for only a few hours total. We can do this ourselves. I think between your degree and my farm work, we can manage breakfast for ourselves. But, yeah, shower and food is a good idea." 

"Yeah. Between the two of us I think we're more than capable." He reluctantly rolled to his side and off the bed before extending his hand towards Clark. 

Taking the offered hand they headed for a quick shower, then out to the kitchen to cook. 

* * *

Various smells lulled Chloe from her sleep; she unwound herself from the body behind her and grinned. Last night had been great. She nudged the dark shoulder next to hers. 

"Pete. C'mon. Wake up." He said softly. " I think there's food being cooked." 

Pete began to wake slowly and could not wipe the silly grin that came to his face. He and Chloe had finally last night had officially gotten together. He was a happy man. 

"Mornin', C'lo." He lifted his head to kiss her. 

"Mornin'. I smell food, so I'm going for a quick shower, then out to investigate." 

"Wan' me t'wash your back?" Came the sleepy question. 

"If you are in there with me, you know that neither one of us will get really clean, and the food will be cold when we get to it." She kissed him quickly on the nose and made her way to the en suite bathroom. "I won't be long, so wake up and you can have it when I'm done." 

Twenty minutes later found Chloe dressed, and the water in the bathroom running once again for Pete. She ran the comb once more through her quickly drying hair and left the room in search of the food. She stopped, on an impulse, in the doorway to the kitchen and just watched the two people within. She had a feeling that there was something more between the two than what they projected. She observed the two and realized something. 

Clark and Lex moved together with ease. They moved around each other on their way too and from different parts of the kitchen. One setting plates on the table, while the other placed utensils at each setting, both grabbing condiments and going back and forth and around each other silently. 

Clark, now standing at the stove, flipped the pancakes before removing the lid to another pan and moving the bacon to avoid burning the meat. 

Lex was standing at another counter, pouring coffee in two mugs, leaving one black and adding to the other some milk and very little sugar. That's Clark's. Chloe had seen him make his coffee more than enough times at the Talon to know that, but he never let anyone make his coffee for him. 'It's not the same.'. Apparently the rule did not apply to Lex. 

Picking up the two mugs, she watched as Lex walked across the kitchen to Clark's side and set one on the counter, while taking a sip from the other. They had yet to say a word to each other. Lex didn't move from his place behind Clark, just watching, until... *'Yes! GOTCHA!'* Chloe's mind yelled as Lex's hand moved to lightly rub the small of Clark's back then move around to rest on his hip. 

Clark put down the utensil in his hand and brought it up to Lex's chin, tilting it up and kissing him lightly. 

Lex finally broke the silence. 

"Need any help?" 

"Not here. The sausage is done, and I'm just finishing off the pancakes and bacon, but if you get the sliced fruit from the fridge, you can go wake up Chloe and Pete for breakfast." 

She moved from her perch on the doorframe into the kitchen. 

"We're already up. Pete's in the shower." 

Two heads whipped around to stare, wide eyed at her. 

"Chloe... hey... how long you been standin' there?" Clark asked. Maybe she didn't see anything. 

"Long enough. Don't worry guys. I won't tell anyone. I think it's cool you guys are t'gether. Besides, I kinda figured it out before today." 

"How, may I ask did you do that?" Came Lex's response. Had he really been so obvious that a high school student could figure it out? So much for Luthors being able to hide what they want. Granted from what his father has shown, they've never had any experience having to hide love. 

"Just they way you two act around each other. The touches, standing close together, the eyefucks. I just didn't think you two were _together_ together. Flirting maybe--" 

"Pardon me?!" 

"Y'know. When you think that nobody's looking you'll look at Clark like you are trying to fuck him with your eyes." 

Lex turned his glare, which turned slightly embarrassed, on his lover, who was both blushing and trying to suppress his snickering at the counter to the right of him. 

Chloe piped up, looking at Clark. 

"I wouldn't laugh there, Kent. You're no better. So how long?" 

That sobered him up right away and his face turned 12 shades of red. 

"Six months last Tuesday." Lex replied instantly. Clark had to grin at that. 

"Wow, Clark. I'm impressed. You couldn't even hid Pete's surprise Birthday party for a week. Don't worry guys. I don't think anyone noticed you two but me. You know, the reporter's eye is always looking for a story." 

"This is one story, Mrs. Sullivan, that will not be gracing the pages of  The Torch." Clark heard the threat in his love's voice, and moved behind him, placing a calming hand on his back. The caring open face that Lex had had minutes before now was covered with an unreadable mask. 

"Well, duh!" Was the blonde's articulate reply. "Don't worry, like I said, nobody will know." 

"Nobody will know what?" came a reply from the other side of the doorway as Pete rounded the corner, wiping his hand over his head through his damp short hair. 

"That Clark can cook." Came Chloe's instant reply, as she saw out of the corner of her eye Clark and Lex move to separate parts of the kitchen. 

"Yeah, man. The stuff even smells edible." The dark boy said, flopping into a chair by the table. 

Clark brought the plates that had been in the heater to the table; one stacked with a mountain of pancakes, the other with two piles, one of sausage, and one of bacon. 

"Okay. I'm ready. What are you guys having?" Clark said sitting at his regular spot and looking innocently at the others with large eyes. 

"Look who's the regular funny man." Pete slung back, grabbing the pancakes and taking a few as the other two joined them. "We better not give you the option. Knowing you, you probably _would_ eat it all." 

"Ha frickin' ha, Ross." Clark took the plate black and put several on, unconsciously adding some to Lex's plate before passing them on to Chloe. At Lex's jab in the ribs he realized what he had done than thanked the stars that Pete had been engrossed in procuring the bacon from Chloe that he hadn't seen the action. The blush came up again, but he was able to get it under control. 

"Dude! This is great!" Pete said around a mouthful of food. Which got him a whap on the arm from Chloe. 

"God, Pete. Chew and swallow! Clark was the one raised in a barn, not you!" 

"Hey! Just because I like the barn doesn't mean I was raised there!" he turned to Pete. "Of course I know how to cook. You live with my mom and you at least get out with the basics." 

Pete rubbed his abused arm and nodded at Clark. 

If you guys don't mind, I'll catch a ride back with Lex. There's no way in hell I'm going to be trapped in the back seat for three hours again, and it'll save me a trip to his place later to pick up my stuff." Sure, he had clothes everywhere he and Lex frequently stayed, but, shhhhhh. 

"Yeah man, no prob. Let Lex put up with your bitchin' for a few hours." 

Lex rolled his eyes dramatically. 

"Thanks, Pete. However can I repay you?" Was the droll response before he too was whapped by his significant other. "What?" Feigned innocence. 

Clark just shook his head and with a grin and dug back into the pile on his plate. 

The meal went on, food was eaten, and the barbs thrown across the table between the people, Lex included, were all taken in fun and returned. Taking his plate to the washer, Lex began the clean up. Picking up a cloth, he began to wipe down the table. He looked up when Chloe spoke. 

"Well we have to get going soon, if we're going to make it back to Smallville before 2, and I have work at the Torch to do." She winked at Clark to show she was joking. She turned to Pete. "Lets go pack up and hit the road." With that the two left the room. 

Lex turned to Clark. 

"Should I worry about her?" 

"Nah. She's gonna give us a hard time, but she's alright with us, I think. Until we give her the exclusive, she won't tell anybody." 

"If you're sure." 

"I am." He pushed the button on the washer to start the dishes, and walked over to his boyfriend, kissing him sweetly. "And we should do the same and get ready to go." 

Clark was with Lex in his office while he was grabbing papers when he heard Chloe yell from the living room. 

"Guys? We're taking off! See you in Smallville!" 

Poking his head out the door, Clark yelled back. 

"See ya Monday!" 

He turned when he heard the sigh from behind him. He raised an eyebrow at Lex. 

"What?" 

"You do realize that there is an intercom system throughout this place, right?" 

Clark just smirked. 

"Yeah, but it's more fun this way." 

Chuckling, Lex shook his head and closed his briefcase at the same time the door shut behind Pete and Chloe. 

"I think we're ready to go, too." 

"So what are we taking back? Aston? Mercedes? Jag? Porsche?" 

"None of the above. I wanted you all to myself for a while, so I'm having George drive us back. We're taking the limo." He sauntered up to Clark and wound his arms around his neck. "But if you insist on me having to drive..." 

"NO! No, limo's good. Limo's great! Limo is a 10 with sticky little gold stars." He leaned in and kissed Lex. "We better go now, or we aren't leaving for a while." 

Removing his arms from around Clark, he took a large hand in one hand and picked up his briefcase with the other. 

"When you're right, you're right." 

10 minutes later the sleek car was pulling away from the curb. Clark sprawled over the backseat and Lex, automatically rested against his side. 'Mmmmm'ing in pleasure. He pulled back enough to look at him in question when he felt laughter ripple through Clark. 

"What?" 

"When we first got together, I never thought you'd be a cuddler." He grinned to show he was not displeased with the misconception. 

"Luthors do not cuddle." He said replacing his head. "You just happen to be comfortable." 

He lifted his head again, grinning and kissed Clark. And kept kissing him. 

Shifting so that he was straddling the younger man's lap, Lex wound his fingers in Clark's soft hair. 

"Wanna taste you." He mumbled into the pillowy lips. "Please, haven't tasted you in the longest time." 

"But George--" 

"... is paid not to hear." He ground their cocks together, and when Clark began to raise his hips to meet the thrusts, took that as an affirmative. 

Moving down to his knees, Lex pushed on Clark's thighs to open them and proceeded to make quick work of the button and zipper on the baggy jeans. Removing the hard member from the confines of the denim jeans and cotton briefs, Lex leaned forward and breathed in the scent at the base of the cock. 

Starting at the base, he licked to the top, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head. 

Wrapping his lips carefully over his teeth, he wrapped his mouth around the top and sucked lightly, reveling in the moans and gasps from above him as super strong hands gently found his head. An act of trust when he didn't even flinch, knowing that with one twitch his head could be removed. He knew that Clark would never hurt him. Ever. 

Sucking harder on the cock, he moved down further, allowing his tongue to massage the shaft, as one hand worked on the sac below and the other opened his own pants to bring out his own hardness as he began to stroke. 

A moment later he found himself alone on his back on the floor of the limo, staring quizzically up at Clark. His worry that he had overstepped Clark's 'no sex in public' rule was quickly dismissed when Clark speeded over him, removing totally two sets of pants. 

Lex found himself presented once again with a fully engorged cock and greedily took it into his mouth, sucking sharply when his own dick was engulfed in the familiar heat of Clark's mouth. Sucking in tandem between the two, familiarity allowed them to move in sync. Heads moving together, tongues flexing and relaxing along shafts and heads, plunging into the tiny slit on the top, taking in the dribble of cum, flowing almost continually from the tip. 

Lex let his hands wander from the hips above his head to the cleft of Clark's ass. Taking the hint from Lex, Clark moved to do the same, moaning, causing the cock in his mouth to twitch at the vibrations. 

Playing with the tiny hole, he felt Clark take the straightforward approach, dipping the tip of his fore finger inside and massaging the inner wall just inside the opening. 

Rolling the haired sac, Lex moved away from the hole for a moment, and then pushed sharply on the perineum. The cock spasmed, and erupted into his mouth, flooding his senses with the pure taste of Clark. Something that he had missed in the week that he had been gone. Swallowing quickly, he felt himself tense up for only a second before he too was cumming. 

After Clark had finished emptying himself, Lex quickly bathed him with is tongue, licking the remains of the orgasm from the flaccid penis. 

Turing himself he raised his head to meet Clark's and kissed him deeply, finding his own taste and sharing Clark's. Wrapping himself around Clark, Lex felt himself begin to drift. 

Apparently, Clark felt it too, beginning to stroke his back soothingly with one hand and grabbing his coat with the other, using it to wrap over their bare legs. He leaned over to whisper in Lex's ear. 

"Sleep now. Just relax. We have a few hours before Smallville." Kissing the top of the bare head, he tucked the body closer to his. Life was good. He had an awesome boyfriend, and a friend that knew about them. He relaxed on the surprisingly comfortable floor of the limo and felt himself drift off for a nap. He couldn't stop the grin from spreading. Yeah, life was all kinds of good. 


End file.
